


Silk Blindfold

by JayJae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Edge - Freeform, F/M, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Toys, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale AU, binding, master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayJae/pseuds/JayJae
Summary: You and Edge decide to indulge one another.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Silk Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, instead of working on my current project, I wrote this. Not that I mind. XD Enjoy~

The feel of leather against your skin... The softness of silk against your eyelids... Edge’s hot tongue against your neck... He’s biding his time, riling you up. You fidget a little, feeling your wrists go numb from being under you for so long. You would have moved them, if it were not for the silk bindings.

“Did I tell you to move?” Edge growls under his breath. 

“N-No sir...” You murmur. You’re pulled up until you sit up straight.

“Sir?” 

“M-... Ma-” Your voice betrays you. Your bashfulness gets the best of you. You feel his fingers curl into your hair and force you to tilt your head up.

“What was that? Speak up.”

“Master...” Your voice was so small, so fragile. His grip loosens in your hair and pets it softly. 

“Good, good...” He praises, pressing his teeth against your lips. A little pride washes over you. “On your knees.” He commands. Without the use of your arms, it was a little difficult to stand on your knees, but you were able to do so. You hear the sound of his belt buckle clinking, filling your mind with images of the obvious. “Open your mouth.” You comply. As soon as you part your lips, he pries your mouth open with his cock. He sighs in content, running his claws delicately against your scalp. You hardly need a command and begin to swirl your tongue around the head. He thrusts gently at first. You listen to the subtle grunts and sighs he makes. His claw tangles into your hair. He knows to be gentle with you, at least when you’re like this. You know he desperately wants to fuck your throat, but you’re not ready for that. For now, you take in whatever you can.  
However, you want to take a risk this time. While his guard is down, you push your limits and try to swallow his entire cock. He gasps and his voice gets lost while you gag. You shouldn’t have done that, but it was worth surprising him. That was further than before, you know it and pride swells in your chest. He pulls you off of him and lets you catch your breath.

“Are you alright?” He asks, gently. You nod. Sure, your throat aches at the moment, but it will subside eventually. 

“I’m getting better, aren’t I Master?” You ask. Edge huffs and cups your cheek.

“Yes, but don’t go pushing yourself too far. I don’t want you permanently hurting yourself now.” He had the right to be worried, since he’s explained to you how intense he can be. Hell, you’ve experienced it, but blowjobs seem to be your Achilles' heel at the moment. 

“I just wanted to please you, Master...” Edge sighs gently and leans his forehead against yours’. 

“You can please me in other ways, my love. This isn’t the only way.” He says. Still, you do want to get better at it, if it wasn’t for your stupid gag reflex. He guides you to lay back on the mattress. “In fact, you did act out of line...” He mutters. You hear the ruffle of his clothes and shortly after, he pulls you by the leg across the bed until your legs come over the edge. “And when you act out of line, you get punished.” His voice lowers an octave, which makes your mind flood with all sorts of possible outcomes. He’s going to use one of his toys, but you don’t know which one or if he was going to use more than one. When you hear buzzing, it finally clicks.   
What you aren’t expecting was for him to clasp soft leather cuffs at your ankles and keep them apart with a bar. You feel something slip between your legs, only to realize that it was only his claw.

“Hm, already anticipating I see.” He remarks. “Then this should be easy for you.” He presses the vibrator directly where you’re most sensitive. You squirm in your bindings and desperately flail about. The stimulation is too much! Your legs are trying to force themselves close, but the bar between your ankles prevents you. Your body is not your own, reacting purely to the overstimulation. You whine and mewl; your words lost in ecstasy.   
Finally, he gives you a moment to breathe. Your body falls limp like a ragdoll. Your chest heaves, catching your breath. Drool falls from the corner of your mouth, which you only notice now. You hear Edge chuckle from above you. 

“Don’t tell me you’re tuckered out now.” He challenges. Once you’ve caught up with yourself, you bring your legs up until your heels catch the edge of the mattress. “Are you offering yourself to me or do you still need a moment. Speak up.”

“P... Please...”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me, Master.” You whine. Though you cannot see through the silk, you can practically hear his smile. 

“Only because you asked so nicely.” He gently guides you where your head can rest on the pillows. He also made some adjustments to your bindings, so now your wrists are bound to the headboard. He removes the cuffs from your ankles carefully, and wraps your legs around him. He looms over you, blocking out what little light that you could make out. His claws delicately trace over your skin, outlining your figure and finally rests on your hips. With that, he slowly pushes his cock inside you, stopping only until you’ve taken all of him. You whine and struggle just a little on your bindings. You’re still not used to his length and his girth still surprises you with how much it fills you. 

“You’re so good, taking every inch.” Edge whispers. “You do so well, my love.” You shudder with anticipation. This is only the calm before the storm. Once he lets you adjust, you know that he’s going to fuck you until you can’t walk straight for three days. He grips your hips firmly and slowly slides out from you. He pauses, probably waiting for you to say anything to stop him. There’s no going back after this, but that’s what you’ve been wanting. Once he confirms that you’re okay, he thrusts hard into you, making you cry out and grip your silk bindings.   
His pace is steady, but he hits deep inside you; enough to make you almost forget your name. His thrusts are so hard, you would have hit your head against the headboard if it weren’t for the pillows. Your cries and moans only rile him further and he shows no signs of stopping. You moan until your throat runs dry, but you can’t stop your voice. You need more of him, but you can’t find a way to say it. His pace picks up shortly, thrusting faster into you. His cock feels amazing, sliding into you effortlessly, hitting you in the right place. You feel like you’re melting in pleasure as your eyes roll into your skull.   
You’re not sure how much time has passed, but you begin to feel a coil is about to break inside you. Your voice cries out for him, and you desperately try to move your hips. 

“Getting close, are you?” He breathes. “So soon too? I expected you to have more endurance. I suppose I could train you a little more.” You don’t care. Sounds good to you. You just want to cum. You can deal with whatever it is later. You have a need that needs to be fulfilled. He pulls his cock out from you, making you whine loudly. 

“M-Master, please! I want to cum, please!” You beg, hoping that if you act nicely, he’ll give you what you want. 

“Do you now?” He teases. “What will you do if I don’t let you?” He gently slides one of his fingers inside you, making you mewl and buck your hips. 

“Please! Please!” You cry. You actually begin to feel tears burning in your eyes. “Please, Master!” Edge hums, as if he’s thinking about it, then unties you and flips you onto your stomach. You bring your knees up and raise your hips. Though you could pleasure yourself now, you still want to please him first. “Please....” You whisper. 

“Only because you’ve been so good.” He murmurs. He thrusts his cock hard into you, making you scream in pleasure. He hooks two of his fingers on the corner of your mouth, making your tongue hang from your mouth. You can barely contain yourself, making animalistic groans. Drool falls from your tongue and you can feel the pressure of your orgasm building up again. Judging by how hard and fast Edge is going, you’re sure he’s close too. He’s started grunting and moaning too, albeit quieted by your volume. He suddenly pulls your hair, making your back arch as he finally comes undone in you. You reach your limit as well, practically screaming his name as he fills you.   
After a moment, your legs wobble and you fall into the bed. He takes the silk blindfold off of you and lays beside you.

“Take a moment to catch your breath, “He says gently. “And I’ll clean you up, okay?” You nod your head slowly, unable to think of words at the moment. Edge pulls you into his arms, tucking your head under his chin. “I wasn’t too rough, was I darling?” He asks. You shake your head. “You didn’t hurt yourself too badly when you tried to deepthroa-”

“I’m okay... Just gonna be sore...” You murmur.

“Well, then. Let’s try to prevent that then, shall we?” He stands up slowly, pulling on some clothes before returning to you. He drapes a blanket over you, scoops you into his arms, and carries you to the bathroom. “After a bath, is there anything else you need from me?”

“I think I’m gonna just pass out.” You reply, nuzzling against his rib cage lazily. 

“Very well. I’m going to read for just a little while, but I promise I’ll be beside you afterwards.”


End file.
